


Evidence of Things Not Seen

by Karen T (poohmusings)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-01
Updated: 2004-02-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 20:18:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poohmusings/pseuds/Karen%20T
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone needs a little faith sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evidence of Things Not Seen

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Stargate SG-1 and its characters do not belong to me.  
>  **Notes:** Written for the [stargate100](http://community.livejournal.com/stargate100) _The West Wing_ episode title challenge.

"Jack, it's--"

"No." 

"But I--" 

"No." 

Daniel clamped his mouth shut and glared at Jack. 

"We leave at eighteen hundred as planned," Jack declared with a bright smile before wandering off. 

"He's insane!" Daniel griped as he turned to Sam. "How are we supposed to learn anything if we aren't allowed to investigate and analyze?" 

"We'll come back later," she assured him. 

"You don't know for sure." 

"Actually, I do." 

"How?" 

"Sometimes you just ... know." She followed Jack's departing figure with her eyes. "You have a little faith." 

Daniel snorted and shook his head. "You're both insane." 

Sam merely smiled. 

_-the end-_


End file.
